The Adventures of Me & Shadow
by SonicGirl89
Summary: This story is basically about me meeting Shadow in my own world and coming with him to Sonic's world. I meet a couple of Sonic's friends along the way. There's a lot of action, drama, and of course love. -CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN REVISED!-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Arrival of the Mysterious One**

-

**_Caroline's POV_**

I woke up gasping for air and sweat all over my body. _'What happened? Oh, it was only a dream.'_ So many times I dreamed about me and Shadow, but this time it seemed more realistic. I know he's not real but somehow something deep inside me still has hope that he's real. Instead of Shadow and Maria running, it was me and Shadow. And this time I was killed and Shadow lived. What did this mean? _'Well…I'm too hungry to find out!'_ And so I headed downstairs to the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

After finishing up my cereal, I went downstairs to watch more of Sonic X, but it wasn't enough. _'Why can't Shadow or any of the Sonic characters be real?!' _I questioned and nearly shouted to myself.

Just then, out of nowhere, a flash of light appears in front of me, and out pops out Shadow. _'Hey! I think my wish came true.' _

Shadow tries to get up but seems to be in too much pain. Then, I notice that he's bleeding on his side. "Agh…" And with that said, he passes out.

'_Yay! Well…Not what I had in mind, but that's okay, he's still hot!' _I thought to myself while grinning at the sight of Shadow lying right in front of me on the family room floor.

So, I pick him up and bring him to my room. Then I grab some bandages and wash cloths to fix his wounds. Once done with that, I gently lay him down on top of my bed and head downstairs to start fixing him something to eat.

-

After I had left the room for about five minutes, Shadow woke up to find that he was in a small room with pink and purple colored walls and a bunch of posters with animals on it. I look of confusion shown over his eyes as he notices one big picture of him on a wall. There was also writing on this picture in black ink, that read: Shadow and Me Forever!

'Ok…? What happened and where am I? Oh…Yeah…I used Chaos Control and well… I can't remember the rest.' Just then, Shadow gets a flashback.

"_Sonic no…!" Amy screams out._

"_Amy…I…Love…You…" Sonic slowly replies. And just like that, Sonic is gone (or so they thought)._

"_Eggman! I had just about enough of you!" 'First Maria, now this!' Shadow then, with much anger, shouts out "Chaos Control!" But instead of appearing behind Eggman and knocking him out like he planned, a flash of light appeared around Shadow and enveloped him inside. He then disappeared without a trace._

**End of Flashback**

'_No! I have to get back now! Who knows what Eggman will do to poor Amy! Now that Sonics gone he'll probably have no problem taking over.'_ Right after thinking that, he starts to hear footsteps coming towards the room he was in. While ignoring the pain, Shadow quickly got out of bed and glanced towards the door with much anticipation. As the doorknob gradually started to turn, the dark hedgehog got into a defensive position to await the arrival of someone unknown.

The door slowly opened to reveal that the person was someone he'd least expect. It happened to be human girl who looked similar to his friend Maria. Instead of long flowing blonde hair however, this girl had long flowing brunette hair. She also looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old and had eyes that were the mixture of gold and gray. She wasn't too tall or too short and wore a pair of brown rimmed glasses. Her clothing consisted of a navy blue T-shirt with a pink bunny and the words "Let's focus on me" on it, lightly faded flare jeans, and an army green zip up sweatshirt with the numbers 89 on the front in pink.

"Hey Shadow! Are you feeling better?" I asked, while blushing slightly.

"Who… Who are you and how do you know my name?" Shadow asks with a look of surprise and confusion. He had a feeling that he'd be able to trust her, but nonetheless kept his guard up since she somehow knew him.

"Well… My names Caroline and I'm your biggest fan. I've been taking care of you ever since you appeared in my home."

"Taking care of me? Why?" Shadow inquired curiously.

"You were badly injured." Shadow then glances down upon the bandage wrapped around both of his sides. He quickly realizes the reason as to why he was in pain a few minutes earlier.

"By the way, how did you get here?" I ask him.

The ebony hedgehog turned to face the side of the room as he narrowed his eyes darkly. "Why should I tell you?"

At first I was appalled at his inquiry, but then I remembered that this is Shadow I'm dealing with, not Sonic. I sighed and said, "Look…I understand that it's hard for you to trust people, but you know, I did help you. Plus, it's kind of odd that someone like you would just show up in my home."

Shadow then nods his head in acknowledgement, but nonetheless kept his serious composure. "Alright, I'll tell you."

He then glances back at me and starts to explain what had happened in Sonic's world and how he ended up in this predicament.

"So, you mean, Sonic is… gone?" I ask him in disbelief. "That's it! I'm coming back with you!"

Shadow slowly gets up and grabs his Chaos Emerald. "Sorry, but I have to go back, alone…"

I couldn't believe that he was going to leave just like that. I mean, I knew his character by heart and understand his reason for being so abrupt, but I just couldn't let him get away so easily. And well, when else would I get the opportunity to go to Sonic's world. I felt like my emotions were taking over once again, but I ignored it and spoke to him anyway.

"Shadow, wait! Your too weak to go anywhere at the moment! Please don't go!" Tears then start forming in my eyes. "I didn't even know you existed until now!" Before I even knew it, tears started pouring down my cheeks as well.

'I don't have time for this!' Shadow thinks to himself in frustration. 'Huh?' The red streaked hedgehog glanced down to notice that I had pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Please don't leave without me Shadow! I love you!" I pleaded desperately. I'll admit that it was a bit silly, but a knew that if I didn't try, then I would regret this forever.

'What is with this girl?! Oh well… I guess she can come.' Shadow finally sighed in defeat, as he realized there was no way he could ignore this girl's actions. And well, there was something about her that somewhat reminded him of his friend Maria. "Fine, you can come. Just stop doing that and stay out of my way. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Whatever you say Shadow." I rolled my eyes but then gazed off to the side as I sighed in delight. _'An adventure with me and Shadow? It's like a dream come true!'_

Shadow quirked his eyebrow at my weird behavior, but quickly dismissed it since he had more important things to worry about. The dark hedgehog's facial features turned to that of impatience, as he noticed I was still gazing about in my thoughts. "Could you please get a move on? I don't have all day you know." Shadow answered while crossing him arms.

My thoughts were quickly ripped away as I recalled that Shadow was standing right in front of me. "Oh, right! Sorry." I looked down in embarrassment, but at the same time couldn't help but slightly smile at his angered actions. 'Still the same old Shadow, I see.'

A loud 'Humph' was all I could hear from the red and black hedgehog. His actions seemed to change however, for he realized that in order for the both of us to get there, I'd have to hold onto him. Shadow wasn't much of a person to have close contact, yet at the same time he couldn't just leave this girl here. There was something in the back of his mind that told him she needed to come with. Logic also seemed to show that maybe he ended up in this girl's home for a reason. With a deep sigh and much hesitation, the dark one finally spoke. "You'll need to, um… Hold onto me if were going to get there."

While gazing into his eyes I could tell that he seemed to be struggling a bit due to his anti-social personality, so I decided not to say anything more except a quick okay and a nod of the head. I then walked up to his side, while trying not to blush at the fact that I was so close to him, and finally brought my hand to his shoulder. I grasped onto him firmly as I awaited for the 'Chaos Control.'

Once Shadow knew that I was ready, his eyes were brought to a close as he concentrated on the chaotic power of the emerald. Then, when he finally focused in on the location he was thinking of, his eyes abruptly opened as he spoke his famous trademark words. And in an instant, we disappeared into nothingness.

**_Caroline's POV_**

I woke up thinking that I was still at home in bed. My eyes opened up and I glanced around at my surroundings. A grassy field stretched out for miles and a fully wooded forest was behind me. I could hear the sounds of chirping birds, feel the sun on my face, and the soft wind in the air. I backed up into the tree behind me as realization dawned on my face. This wasn't home! This was… At this point I began to remember all that had happened just a few minutes ago and who I had met.

It was hard to believe that all of this before me wasn't a dream and that someone who I never thought existed had suddenly appeared in my home. Yet here I was. I was out of my house and no way near any civilization that I knew. Although I could be in the same world, right? I turned in every direction searching for the one who had supposedly sent me in hope that I was wrong, and that I was in a new world and not my own. My gaze finally focused in on a short black figure standing in the distance. He looked as if he was brooding over something because his head was facing down and his arms looked like they were crossed. I decided to walk over to him and find out just what this dark hedgehog was thinking.

_**Shadow Thinking**_

'_I can't believe that I was actually dumb enough to bring this girl with me. What if she gets hurt, or worse, dies just like Maria?' Shadow grimaced. 'Agh! I don't have time for this! I need to hurry up and find Amy! I'm sick of losing everyone whom I love!' He thought in annoyance. _

_**Caroline's POV**_

"Hey Shadow. Something on your mind?" I ask him in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Oh…Nothing…" He slowly drifts off. _'Nothing at all… Just wondering why the hell your bothering me!'_ Shadow angrily answers in his head.

"You know Shadow, all this is so strange to me. Somehow I always knew this world existed. I just never knew you'd appear to me." I then start to blush a little, but hide it right away by saying, "Well…I'm glad! Cause this place is wonderful! I never thought I'd be saying this, but lets go kick some Robutnick ass!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for you Ciel. I really would love to see more people reading this, but unfortunately there's not. Guess I'll just have to keep waiting. Hope you at least enjoy reading this. Bya!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting with Disaster and Finding a New Friend**

Amy awoke to find herself in a locked cell aboard Eggman's ship. 'Why do I have to be here at a time like this. There's no reason to live now, not without Sonic.' Just then Amy gets some flashbacks of good times with her and Sonic.

**Flashback**

"_Ha! Ha! Amy! You can't catch me!" Sonic shouts out, trying to tease Amy._

_Amy then answers him back with much enthusiasm. "Oh yeah! We'll just see about that!"_

_Sonic then slows down purposely and trips Amy so that she falls down, but then he quickly catches her in mid fall._

"_Oh sure… You can catch me but I can't catch you!" Amy says sarcastically._

"_Sorry…Guess I'm just too fast for ya!" He then tries to speed off again, afraid of what Amy might do next. Amy was too fast for him however and caught him off guard. _

"_Your not to fast for this!" Amy then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. _

"_Aww… Amy! Do you always have to do that!" Sonic said, a bit grossed out, but you could tell that he was blushing slightly. He hated to admit it, but he liked it._

"_Of coarse I do Sonic! I love you!" Amy shouted back gleefully._

"_Well…" Sonic paused a little. "I… Guess I do too! Gotta run!!!"_

**End Flashback**

**Another Flashback**

"_Sonic! Sonic…! Oh… There you are? Whatcha doing?" The rose hedgehog asked our azure hero._

"_Just looking at this beautiful view. Well… Gotta run!" Sonic was about to leave when Amy quickly stops him just in time._

"_Wait! Don't go! Why don't you stay with me?! Please…" Amy pleadingly asked Sonic with that cute look on her face (you know, the puppy face?). _

"_Well, ok… If you say so." Sonic just couldn't resist her being sad._

"_Thanks Sonic. I didn't know you cared so much to stop running."_

"_Of coarse I care." Sonic answered back. Then for no reason whatsoever he kisses Amy on the lips._

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, Sonic! It can't be true! Please be alive! Please!" Amy then starts to cry.

**Meanwhile…. Back with me & Shadow…**

"So…Shadow…Um…Do you think everyone's okay?"

"I don't know. Chances are that their not." Shadow answers in his usual dark tone of voice.

"Where do you think Amy is?"

"Probably at Eggmans base somewhere." Shadow answers back glumly, once again.

"Shouldn't we ask for help?"

Shadow was started to get annoyed by all these constant questions I kept asking but he tried to hide it.

"And why would anyone help me?" He asked with a little anger rising in his voice.

"What do you mean "why"? I'd help you Shadow. I don't care what you may have done in the past. It's what you do in the present that counts. I care about you because I know there's good in you. You want to save Amy for a reason, don't you? You obviously care for her."

"Well… I… Uh…" Shadow answers hesitantly, not sure what to say.

"It's okay Shadow. I won't tell anyone." I answered back with a little grin on my face.

"Thanks. Now lets go! Hang on to me Caroline and we'll get to Eggman's base by using Chaos control." And with that said he quickly shouted "Chaos Control" and we were gone in a flash.

"Well… Here we are." Shadow says this as if he's not even fazed by the Chaos Control that he just used. He was used to it after all.

"Well that was fast. Now what?"

"Follow me!" Shadow quickly answered, ready to speed away.

"Okay." I answer a little unsurely.

I wasn't sure which way we were headed, but I was sure Shadow knew what he was doing.

"Oh… You might want to hang on to my hand. It'll make things a lot faster." Shadow said, after noticing that I was behind a little.

'Wow! Shadow holding my hand. I can't believe this! He's so hot!' It felt like a dream. Like I was floating in midair with no worries at all. I knew everything would be okay with Shadow by my side. I could stay like this forever. Then, all of the sudden a giant robot appears and out pops you know who.

"Well… Look who's here." Eggman says with a evil smirk on his face.

"I don't have time for this Doctor. Now move aside." Shadow replies, a bit flustered with running into him.

"Aah! Aah! Aaaah! Sorry to disappoint you Shadow, but I can't just let you barge in and do whatever you choose." Eggman then pauses for a few seconds. "Now then, how would you like to meet E-103. He may not seem tough but this robot was built to withstand you attacks Shadow. So try if you please, but it'll never work. Give up now and I'll let you leave freely, otherwise you'll meet you match. Choose wisely Shadow. I wouldn't want to lose a valuable robot like you!"

'That bastard!' Shadow angrily thought. "I'll never give in to you Eggman. You can't stop me! I'm too powerful!"

"If you say so. E-103, take care of Shadow! I have better things to do."

Shadow zooms in the opposite direction and uses Chaos Spear to hit the robot, but when it hit the robot it bounced back and hit Shadow instead. Shadow groans in pain but gets up anyway and holds his side. "Is that the best you can do!?" Then Shadow tries using Chaos Control and disappears. He then reappears behind the robot and hits it in the middle. The robot then zaps Shadow and Shadow is shocked to the ground. When he tries to get back up to hit the robot again, he finds that he can't. Somehow the robot immobilized Shadow by what he was zapped with.

"Shadow! No…!" 'Please be okay…' "You leave Shadow alone!" I then turn to face Eggman, with an angry look upon my face.

"And you are…?" He asks.

"I'm Shadow's friend." I simply state. "Please stop this now. I don't want to see him hurt like this. I… I'll give you this Chaos Emerald if you leave him alone and give Amy to us."

"Well… Well… It seems that your friend is much more useful than yourself Shadow." He says to emotionless Shadow, whom was still knocked out from the attack. "It's a deal."

"You promise to set Amy free, and to leave Shadow alone?" I asked, wondering if I was making the right choice. I wasn't sure what he'd do, but I knew I had to do something, otherwise something bad might happen to Shadow.

"Yes! Yes…! Now… The emerald…" Eggman says, motioning me to give it to him.

"Here." I reach out to give it too him but instead he says, "Place it right there."

I start walking to the center of the room, wondering why he wanted me to put it there, but shrugging it off as I kept walking. "Yes….." He said, sounding a bit creepy and sinister.

I step right in the center of the room and soon realize that I'm falling… Falling down a long chute. 'Why did I listen? This was so obvious? Eggman should never be trusted. Now what'll happen to Shadow?' Before I could think anymore, I finally landed. I notice that I'm in some sort of cell and when I turn around I see… 'No! It can't be! Can it? It is! It's Amy!' Only… She looked in pretty bad shape. Her dress was all torn up and all her makeup was smeared from crying. 'Poor Amy… She must feel awful.' Then she finally stops crying and opens her eyes to see me.

"Ha… Ha… Hey! Who… Are… Y…Yo… You?" Amy asks, stuttering a little for she was still in tears.

"Uh… It's kind of a long story, but my name's Caroline and I came here with Shadow to come and rescue you. Only… I'm not sure that turned out the way we planned because now I'm locked up and Shadow… Shadow's… It's… Its… All my fault!" Before I even knew it, tears start pouring down my face too.

Amy starts to walk towards me and says, "Hey… Need a hug?"

"Um… Sure…" I try wiping my tears away. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting Tails and Knuckles **

****

"Eggman! What did you do to Shadow?" I shouted out angrily.

"And why should I tell you? You still have to hand over the Chaos Emerald."

"Not until I know Shadow's safe." I answered back, even more flustered.

"That wasn't part of the deal. Now... The Chaos Emerald." He simply states.

"Dammit! Where's Shadow?!" I yell out, with rage and frustration.

"Feisty! Aren't we? Sorry... But I'm not telling you! Now if you won't listen then I'll have to force you to. Guards seize her!" Eggman yells out, determined to get the emerald from me.

Now I had no choice but to listen. But then Amy stepped in front of me, her hammer magically appearing at her side.

"One move and I'll hit you both with this hammer! Now leave her alone!" Amy shouted out, ready to take out any robot no matter what.

The robots still moved closer and when Amy tried to smash them they zapped her with the same stuff that Shadow got hit with. Then she fell down and nearly passed out.

"Amy! Are you okay?" I asked, afraid that she wasn't.

"I'm fine..." Then she passes out.

"Here's your stupid emerald. Now just let us go! I can't bear to see anyone else get hurt." I had anger burning inside me, but couldn't seem to hold back the tears that started to seep down the sides of my face. I then hand him the emerald but am pushed back inside the cell.

"Sorry... But no! I can't let you leave! At least, not yet! Ha ha ha ha!" And with that, he's gone.

'Now what'll I do? I should've just stayed home.'

Amy then starts to wake up. "Wha...What happened???" Amy asks.

"Eggman got away with the Chaos Emerald and now were still stuck in this cell!" I said, not in the least bit happy.

"Maybe Tails and Knuckles will come rescue us." Amy hopefully adds to cheer me up.

"Maybe..." I said, with the least bit of enthusiasm.

_Meanwhile..._

Tails and Knuckles are trying to figure out a plan to rescue Amy. While Tails is hacking into Eggman's computer database, Knuckles is waiting impatiently next to Tails.

"This won't take long, will it?" His patience was rising a bit.

"At this rate I should be just...about...done!" Tails answers triumphantly. "She's being held in a small cell at the center of Eggman's base."

"So...? What's the plan?" Knuckles questions, excited to smash some bots, and maybe even Eggman, that is, if he gets the chance.

"Well... if we try to avoid all the cameras and robot guards, then we should have no problem getting in. Getting out will probably be the hardest since we'll probably be noticed by security cameras by Amy's cell." Tails answered back.

"Well, we'll just have to work fast!" Knuckles quickly said, ready for some action.

_Meanwhile... Back in the prison cell..._

"I sure hope Shadow's okay." I worriedly stated.

"Shadow can take care of himself." Amy simply answered back.

"I know... But I'm still worried."

Then out of nowhere I ask, "Sonic's not really gone, is he?"

"I don't know but I... hope... not..." Then Amy starts crying again. "Oh, Sonic... please don'tt be dead! You finally told me how much you loved me."

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to upset you." I say with a sad look on my face.

"It's okay Caroline. It's not your fault..." Then Amy notices two familiar figures in the distance. "Hey! Look! It's Knuckles and Tails! I told you they'd come."

"Hey Amy! You okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah... Just fine... Now could you please get us out of here!"

Tails then turns to Knuckles and quickly but happily says, "Knuckles! Could ya help me out here?"

"No problem, Tails." Knuckles then breaks the door down and me and Amy quickly run out.

"Hey! Who is she?!" Knuckles asks, a bit rudely.

"Oh...Um...This is Caroline. She came here with Shadow." Amy answered. She said it a lot nicer than the way Knuckles asked.

"Okay...Well...Lets go!" Knuckles said. He was about to leave when I stopped him abruptly.

"Wait! What about Shadow?! We can't just leave him!"

Just then, three huge robots come chasing after us and start shooting at us.

"Hurry! We have to get out of here!" Tails shouted out.

I still wouldn't leave however. "But what about Shadow?" I desperately asked.

"Don't worry! We'll just have to come back for him, okay...?" Tails answers and asks in a kind tone of voice.

"Okay..." I answer with a bit of disappointment in my voice.

"Now hang on to my hand and I'll fly ya out of here!"

I then grabbed his gloved hand, but then noticed that there was no where to fly out of here.

"But there's no where to go!"

"Don't worry. I can help with that!" Knuckles answers abruptly. He then busts the wall next to us, leading to the exit. "Now go! I'll take care of them!" Knuckles says with a smirk on his face.

Once the robots showed up, Knuckles started smashing them, one by one, while we started running towards the exit. Once we got there, Tails quickly pressed some buttons on the side of the metal door, which automatically got it to open.

"Alright! Lets get out of here!" Tails shouts out, ready to fly us out of here.

Before he does however, Amy says, "I hope Knuckles will be alright." She was a bit concerned if he would make it out.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be just fine." And with that said, we both latch onto Tails, and he fly's us out.

After we're a safe distance from Eggman's base, Tails finally drops us down in exhaustion. We then walk on foot and head towards, well... I'm not quite sure where, but anywhere's better than here.

"Uh...Amy...Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Tails' workshop, I guess..." Amy answers, while shrugging her shoulders.

Once that's answered I start thinking about Shadow again. _'I sure hope Shadow's okay, because if something happens I'll never forgive myself. Please be okay Shadow...'_


	4. Chapter 4

C**hapter 4**

_**-Back at Eggman's base...**_

"Agh...What happened?" Shadow asks himself. 'Oh no! Where's that girl?' 'If Eggman did anything to her, I'm gonna kill him!' 'Where am I anyway?' 'And why can't I break free from these chains?' Shadow was chained to a wall in a big lab in Eggman's base.

"Why hello Shadow. You slept for quite a bit. I was wondering when you'd wake up." Eggman says, totally ignoring the fact that Shadow was chained to a wall.

'Why can't I break free?' Shadow said to himself. He was quite frustrated at the fact that he couldn't escape. And right now he felt like beating Eggman to a pulp, just to get answers as to the whereabouts of his new friend Caroline.

"Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't even try escaping. Those metal chains are meant to withstand your strength and power, so it's useless to resist." Eggman pointed out, quite proud of himself.

"Eggman! You little..."As much as he felt like destroying Eggman at this very moment, he knew there were more important things at hand. "All right! Lets just get down to business!" Shadow said while trying to control his temper. "Where's Caroline?" The dark hedgehog finally asked. You could tell there was a hint of irritation in his voice, but other than that, he kept his composure.

"Oh...that annoying brat?" Eggman asked freely. "Well... She was taken care of. But because of a little know it all fox and a hothead, she got away! But she won't get so lucky next time!" Eggman proudly stated.

"All right, then what do you need me for?" Shadow asked in his dark tone of voice. His irritation was slightly dimming, but he was curious as to what the doctor wanted from him this time.

"Oh, you'll see..." Eggman answered with an evil grin plastered on his face.

**_-Tails' Workshop-_**

"Hey! Tails!" I shouted.

A closer looked showed that I was a brown haired sixteen or seventeen year old girl with blue, gray and gold eyes. My hair was quite long since it came past my shoulders. I wasn't too tall or too short, I was average height. And don't forget the brown rimmed glasses that I constantly have on, since my eye site is so bad. I wore faded jeans with my favorite happy bunny T-shirt that said 'Let's focus on me,' and my army green zip up sweatshirt with the numbers 89 in the front in pink.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Tails asked, a bit shocked that I already knew his name.

I then shyly answer him back, blushing a little at the fact that I knew all of their names. "Well... Lets just say that I'm a big fan of all of you. Not to mention you Tails. Your pretty smart for an eight year old."

Tails blushes at the last statement and says, "Well Thanks."

"By the way, where's Knuckles?" I ask, as if I never said anything in the first place.

"Oh... He's fine. I just saw him not to long ago. He was on his way to the shrine of the Master Emerald." Tails answered back, pausing a little at first since I just jumped to another conversation so quickly.

"Oh... That's good. I guess..." I then start thinking about Shadow again. 'Oh Shadow... Where are you? I hope your okay.' But then I remember everything that happened at Eggman's base and start crying again.

Tails notices this and tries to calm me down. "Hey...It's okay..."

"No it's not! I have to go back for Shadow! It's my fault! It's all my fault!" I then run outside and continue crying over everything thats happened. I couldn't help but blame myself for all this happening in the first place. 'I have to do something now! But what? What can I do? I only make things worse. If only Sonic were here to help.' I sadly thought to myself.

Right after I say that, Sonic zooms towards me and stopped right when he saw me cry.

"S...Sa...Sonic...Is that you...?" I question him while stuttering a little. I couldn't believe it. Sonic was alive?

Sonic answers back in his usually care free tone of voice. "Yeah. I'm Sonic." His face then turns to a concerned look and he then asks, "Why are you crying?"

"I...um...well... Shadow! Eggman took Shadow and well..." I then start crying again.

"Hey...It's okay..."Sonic pats me on the back. "If you want, I can help ya get him back." He sincerely says. "Now... What's your name?" Sonic questions in a calm manner, unlike me.

"Um...Caroline." I answer, while trying to hold back my tears and calm down.

Sonic smiles and then answers back. "That's a nice name. Now Caroline... I'm gonna help you find Shadow! Every thing is gonna be all right, okay?"

"Okay. Um... How exactly did you survive that fight you had with Robotnick Sonic? We all thought you were dead."

Sonic thought about this for a minute, wondering how she could possibly know about this but then told himself that he'd ask later. He then shared with me every thing that happened. "Well... It just so happens that one of my good friends helped me out. It's all thanks to Knuckles. I thought I was a goner but then I woke up to see that both my arm and chest were bandaged up. Then I noticed that I was in a bed back at Tails' workshop. Knuckles and Tails then came up to me and told me everything that had happened. They also told me that Amy was captured. I wanted to go back to Eggman's base and look for her, but Knuckles told me to rest for a while before I left. He also said that he and Tails would try and find out where Amy was being held in the base and would come to her rescue. Knuckles then left me there until I got too impatient and ended up running into you."

"Oh...Well...I guess that explains just about everything. However... that still doesn't explain why Knuckles never told Amy that you're alive." I pointed out, forgetting that Knuckles was busy protecting us from the robots at Eggman's base so he had no time to let her know.

Sonic then asks, "How could he tell her if she was captured?"

"Because me and her were rescued by Tails and Knuckles just now." I answered back.

"Oh...Well then that means..." Sonic was about to finish his sentence but instead I finished for him. "Yes... Amy's okay. Now that you know that, you may want to stop by there and say hi to her. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah... That might be a good idea." Sonic said while itching his quills as if he were nervous. "Would you like to go back with me?"

"Sure!" I happily answer back. I never expected what would happen next though.

"Okay... Let's go!" Sonic then grabs my hand and runs at the speed of sound, back to Tails' workshop. 'Wow! So this is what it feels like to be Sonic! This is so awesome! I wish it could stay like this forever.' I silently thought to myself. I knew Shadow was fast as well, but it felt different when running with Sonic. He seemed more carefree as if he had no worries in the world, unlike Shadow who was constantly thinking about something.

"Were here!" Sonic quickly shouts out.

Well... I wanted this to last forever but it seems like I'll never win with these two super fast hedgehogs.

"Wow! That was fast." I said, not believing the fact that we were already there in less than a few seconds. It felt like an hour to me, but that was probably because I enjoyed it so much.

"Yeah! Well... They don't call me Sonic for nothing!" Sonic quickly pointed out, a grin starting to form upon his face.

Then, out of nowhere, comes the one and only, Amy Rose. She couldn't believe it. Her Sonic was really alive. So Tails and Knuckles had been telling the truth. She was hesitant to believe them at first, but now she finally did believe them. "Sonic...Sonic! Is that you?!!" She practically screamed out. Even I was covering my ears, not just Sonic. She then spoke in a quieter tone of voice. "Oh Sonic...! I thought I lost you!" While saying this she had wrapped her arms tightly around Sonic's waist and wouldn't let go.

"I'm fine Amy..." Sonic calmly said, while trying to get out of her tight grip. "Agh..." A rush of dizziness overcame him and he then passed out.

"Oh no! Sonic...!" Amy quickly drops down to his side.

I then run up to her and ask if he's okay.

"Yeah... I think he just needs to rest." A rush of relief came over her after she checked his pulse and found out that he was okay.

"Do you want me to help carry him?" I ask Amy.

"Sure... That'd be nice." She answered, sounding like her old cheery self again.

So we carry Sonic back to Tails' house.

**_-Meanwhile..._**

'That bastard! Why won't he tell me?! Somehow I have a bad feeling that this has got to do with Caroline. Ahhh! Why can't I break free?!' Shadow angrily thinks, losing his patience with the doctor.

Then Eggman shows up once again and says, "Still trying to escape? Well... it's impossible, so you might as well give up! Now... It's time to make you stay evil! Mwahahaha!"

Shadow stops his futile attempt at breaking free, and angrily says, "Whatever you do, don't hurt Caroline or Amy!"

"Oh, I won't...Not!" He then hits some switch and Shadow is instantly knocked out .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask, glancing at the passed out Sonic on one of Tails' spare beds.

"I hope so..." Amy answers while drifting into her thoughts once again. Then, all of the sudden, Amy runs up to Sonic and starts to crying. "Oh Sonic! Thank goodness your alive!"

Sonic then wakes up to see Amy kneeling beside him crying.

"Hey... Amy..." Sonic says weakly. "It's...okay...I'm here..." Then Amy hugs him so tight that I thought he'd suffocate.

"Amy...! Not... so... tight...! Your suffocating me...!" Sonic said while trying to breathe in air at the same time.

"Oh...Sorry." Amy says, blushing a little. "Sometimes I can't help myself. I love you too much Sonic."

"Aww... Amy..."

"Sorry to interrupt but what about Shadow? You did promise to help me get him back, didn't you?" I asked, a little annoyed that he was completely ignoring me.

Amy hears this and is a bit angry that I just ruined their happy moment. "Hey! Give Sonic a break!"

"It's okay Amy. I _did_ promise her." Sonic reassures Amy. Then he gets up and walks towards me. "What do ya say we go now?" His arms were crossed and he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay... Do you think Shadow's alright?" I ask shyly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Now, lets go!" Sonic grabs my hand we run out the door, speeding towards Eggman's base.

Amy is a bit jealous of this and silently but angrily says, _'How come she gets to go with Sonic? He's not even her boyfriend! I'll show her!'_ And with that said, Amy also runs out the door.

Tails was in the room the whole time and noticed that Amy seemed a bit angry. He couldn't understand why Amy would be jealous so he just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Girls... I'll never understand them! Oh well... I'd better follow Amy to make sure she doesn't run into any trouble..."

"Ah...! Sonic...! Help...!" Amy screams out.

Sonic hears Amy's cry for help and dashes towards her to see that Shadow has a gun pointed to her head. "Shadow! What are you doing? Let her go!" Sonic yells out, angry that Shadow would even do such a thing.

"Only if you give me all the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow darkly answers back.

"But I don't have any." Sonic truthfully answered. But at the same time he was worried about what Shadow might do to Amy if he didn't believe him.

"Don't make me shoot her!" Shadow angrily answers back, ready to pull the trigger. Amy was now scared out of her mind and started crying. She couldn't believe that Shadow would even think about killing her. There had to be a reason why he was acting this way but she just couldn't figure it out. Why would Shadow have a grudge on Sonic? Sonic never did anything to him.

I then quickly run to Sonic's side and notice that Shadow has a gun pointed to Amy's head and is ready to shoot. "Shadow! What's wrong with you? Why are doing this?" I start walking towards him. "Please...Stop this now!"

Shadow notices me walking towards him and still keeps his guard up. It's as if he doesn't even remember who I am. "Make one move and I'll shoot you!" He then points the gun towards me.

"Shadow..." I then start to cry. "Don't do this! I...I...love you." I said in between sobs.

Shadow is a bit confused by my actions and says, "Wha...What?" He then starts to lower his gun after hearing this.

"I love you Shadow." I state once again.

"No one's ever said that to me before..." Shadow couldn't believe what she was saying. He didn't even know this girl and yet he could tell that there was something familiar about her.

I notice his shocked expression and continue to try and calm him. "Please...Shadow...Put down the gun. There's no need for this. We're your friends." I then walk in front of him and put my arms around him. He then drops the gun and lets go of Amy. "Just relax Shadow. Everything is okay now..." I reassure him. Both of us were now kneeling on the ground and I was still holding him in a tight embrace.

Then Eggman shows up.

"Now what do you want?" I angrily asked.

"To get rid of all you little pests!" He snaps back. He then turns to Shadow and starts to give out orders once again. "Shadow! Destroy them all!" Shadow then gets up and pushes me aside. Shadow is holding his head and is crying out in pain.

"Get out of here! I can't control myself!" He quickly shouts out, while trying to keep control of himself at the same time.

"No! I can't leave you... Shadow..." I try walking back to Shadow but he pushes me again and this time hard. I then fall to the ground but still persist. "Shadow... please...Don't do this!" I said, about to burst in tears.

"I told you to leave!" Shadow angrily yells out.

"Shadow..." I couldn't take it anymore, so I started to cry.

Shadow then lost all control of himself again and picked up his gun. Shadow fires it and well... It all happened so fast that no one even realized what happened, except Amy.

"Sonic! No...!" Amy cried out.

Sonic immediately fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Blood was everywhere.

"Oh no! Sonic!" I put my hand to my mouth and start crying even more. _'This is all my fault.'_ I sadly thought to myself.

Amy then runs to Sonic's side. "Sonic!" _'I have to get him to Tails and quick.'_ Amy thought to herself while trying to pick him up.

Sonic then pushes her aside. "Amy...Just get out of here! It's... too...late! I... I... lov...love...you... " And Sonic is gone with those final words.

"No...! Sonic...!" Amy screams out while trying to wake him. It was too late however, and once she realized this she started to cry as if there was no tomorrow. She now knew that he would never come back.

Tails then appears to see Sonic lying dead in the grass. "Oh no! Sonic!" He couldn't believe it. His best buddy was officially dead, and this time there was no chance of saving him. It was too late.

"Oh... Sonic... please don't leave me. Not now! I love you..." Amy says while crying miserably. She couldn't stand it. This time he was actually dead.

I run up to Sonic to see that they were right. He was dead. _'No... He can't be dead... he just can't be!' _I sadly thought to myself, not believing the sight before me. "I'm so sorry Amy. It's all my fault. If I hadn't of been so worried about Shadow then maybe none of this would've ever happened.

"It's... okay...It's... not...your...fault..." Amy says in between more sobs. "It's his fault!" Amy points towards Shadow angrily. She then gets up, grabs her hammer and is about to hit Shadow, but I quickly stop her by running in front of him. "What are you doing? He's the one who killed Sonic!" Amy spat back in fury.

"But he was being controlled. It's not his fault!" I stated truthfully, while blocking her from harming him.

"I don't care!" She starts crying again. "I... just... want... Sonic back. It's... not... fair...! I loved him and he loved me back. We... we were meant to be with each other. And now... now he's gone..."

_'Just once, I wish there was something I could do.'_ I sadly thought to myself. I kept beating myself up but didn't care because I knew that this time it was most definitely my fault. I then turned to look at Shadow. "Shadow... Isn't there something you can do to help? Please...? I'll do anything! I can't bear to see Amy like this." I desperately pleaded for him to help.

"I'm sorry but... I can't." Shadow sadly said.

Eggman then tried ordering Shadow around once again, and it was really starting to get on my nerves. "Take them both now!" He ordered.

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Shadow spat back. He wanted to be in control this time and wouldn't be ordered around by Eggman any longer.

Eggman then grins slyly and says, "Oh really..." He then presses a button, which makes Shadow grab his head in agony.

"Leave him alone!" I shout back after noticing what he just did to Shadow.

Eggman turns to me and says, "Sorry... but I can't do that. Not now! Now that the blasted blue hedgehog is out of the way, I can do whatever I want!" He then hollers back at Shadow and says, "Now Shadow... Take these two and lets go!"

Shadow then walked up to me and quickly knocked me out. He then turned to Amy and said, "Now for you!"

Amy cowers away from him in fear but tries to keep her confident composure anyway. "Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm in enough pain already!" She shouts back, almost in tears again, since she reminded herself that she was crying over someone she lost who was very dear to her.

Shadow ignores this however and says, "Sorry, but orders are orders."

Amy grabs her hammer but it was useless for Shadow was too quick and knocked her dowm. He then hits her so hard that she's knocked out. Shadow grabs both me and Amy and then "Chaos Control's" both of us to Eggman's base.

After that's settled, Eggman then turns to look at Tails and calmly but straightforwardly says, "Now... Tails... If your smart enough then I'd find those Chaos Emeralds or else your friends will end up just like Sonic."

Tails is so angered by this that he growls at him and then tries flying up to kick Eggman but falls back down once Eggman zaps him with one of his lasers on his hovering contraption. Eggman then zooms away, heading back towards his base.

**Meanwhile... By the Master Emerald...**

Knuckles hears a gun being fired so he decides to start running and find out what happened. Once he runs near the area where he heard it though, he realizes that he was too late. His best bud Sonic was lying on the ground dead. Knuckles then notices Tails a few feet away, crying, and kneeling on the ground with his head down.

"Tails...! Wha...What happened?" He asked shocked at seeing one of his good friends dead and wondering what could've possibly happened to cause this.

"Sonic... Sonic's gone..." Tails sadly answered. "He tried to save Caroline and well..." Tails couldn't stand it any longer and ended up crying even more.

"Hey... Need a hand?" Knuckles kindly asked. "You look like you could use some help."

"Thanks... Knux...Your my pal." Tails then starts to calm down and says, "Well... I guess we should take Sonic back home. We can't just leave him here."

"Yeah..." Knuckles sighs. _'Why'd this have to happen?'_ He asked himself. _'Anyone but Sonic. I mean... He's done everything right in his life. I swear that I'll avenge you Sonic, even if it costs me my life. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help.'_

Knuckles was determined to get back at Eggman in any way possible but at the same time sad that Sonic had to die because of this situation. He didn't know all the details, but he did know that his friend Tails needed his help so he stopped pondering over this and glanced back at Tails. "Come on Tails. Lets... go..." He and Tails then picked up the body of their good friend Sonic and headed back towards Tails' workshop with a sad expression upon both of their faces.

* * *

**So... What did everyone think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Please let me know. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so every reply counts. Hope to see more readers here soon. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay ppls. I'm finally going to start updating this story more often since I already finished it. Plus, there's a contest going on so I thought I'd use this one. I'm not quite sure yet, but I might. Anyway... I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. And remember, if you read it, then please reply. **

**_Also, all the characters in this belong to SEGA, except for me that is...xD_ (I know I haven't been doing this, so I'll start now).**

**Hope to get more feedback from people. Bya!;)**

**

* * *

**

**At Eggman's Base**

"Let me go! Let me go!" Amy shouts out. She was desparately trying to escape Shadow's tight grip on her, but was failing miserably.

I then look at Shadow with a sad expression on my face. "Shadow...Why can't you listen to us? Let her go, please! She's in enough pain already!"

Shadow doesn't even listen however, and still drags both me and Amy.

"Shadow... Please stop!" I plead to him. "I know there's still good in you." I slowly and sadly say to him.

"Enough!" Shadow was getting frustrated with me at this point. "I don't even know what you're talking about, and I don't even know who you are."

I couldn't stand it anymore. How could he say this? "Stop it!" I shouted back. "Shadow please... Try to remember. You don't want to do this. What's in it for you? Can't you just think for one minute? Fight for what you believe in Shadow! That's what Maria would want you to do and that's what I'd want you to do." I said all that I had to say and hoped that Maria would trigger his memory somehow.

"Maria...?" Shadow questions. _'Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ He thought to himself. And then it hit him. _'Wait a minute. Now I remember! She's the one who...who...'_ Then Shadow gets the same flashback where Maria gets shot instead of Shadow. Shadow holds his head because of all those painful memories seeping through him once again. He couldn't help but groan in pain because of it. Then, I walk up to him and put my arms around him.

"Huh?" Shadow questions while a bit surprised.

"It's okay Shadow. It must feel awful to remember her. I'm sorry I had to bring her up but it was the only chance I had to get through to you." I then blush a little at the next statement I'm about to make. "I know this may seem kind of odd, but... well... I... I... love you." After letting that out of my system, I then continue talking. "I don't care if you love me back or not, but I just wanted you to know that I care about you."

Shadow is quite shocked about what I just said. "No one's ever cared about me this much since well... Since before Maria died. Tha... Thanks." He said while slightly blushing.

"Your welcome Shadow." I sweetly replied back. I then give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Shadow touches his cheek and blushes a deep crimson.

"Uh... guys? Shouldn't we get going?" Amy motioned the both of us. She couldn't help but smile at this cute display between the both of us.

"Oh... right. Let's go! Caroline. Amy. Grab on to me. Chaos Con..." He was just about to finish his final words but was stopped abruptly by none other than Dr. Eggman.

"And where do you think your going, Shadow?" Eggman asked.

"Keeping these two safe from you, that's for sure." Shadow was really starting to get fed up with Eggman's attempts to stop him constantly.

"I'm not so sure you can keep them safe once your taken care of. Now... You either work for me and let your friends live, or you will end up losing them. Choose wisely."

Shadow quickly turned to me and Amy and said, "What are you waiting for? Get out of here while you still can, both of you! I'll take care of Eggman."

"But I can't leave you Shadow." I stated, not wanting to leave his side once again.

"Just go! I'll be fine." Shadow was confident that he could beat Eggman, but also worried that his friends would get hurt in the process or the fact that he might lose and wouldn't be able to save his two friends.

"Okay..." I answered unsurely. Amy and I then start running towards the exit.

Eggman just laughs at this attempt and says, "Wrong choice Shadow. Now feel the wrath of all my new upgraded robots." All of the sudden a bunch of silver robots (A/N: like the one's from Sonic Next Generation) surround us all. I go to back up but before I even knew it, one of the robots grabbed hold of me and Amy. We both struggle to get free but it was no use. "Let me go! You stupid robot!" I keep trying to break free but the robot's grip only got tighter. "Shadow...! Help us!" Amy shouted out.

Shadow hears both our pleas for help and glares darkly at Eggman. "Let them go Eggman! Don't make me use my full power!"

"Hahaha! I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. But if that's the way you want it then so be it! Now... Lets show Shadow a bit of our hospitality. Robots! Attack!" Eggman shouted out.

_'This should be easy. Stupid Robots! I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! You can't beat me!'_ Shadow confidently thought to himself. He then starts attacking the robots and defeating them one by one. When he got to the two robots holding me and Amy hostage, and was ready to shout 'Chaos Spear,' one of the robots stopped him in midair. It all happened so fast that Shadow didn't even realize he was tumbling to the ground. But once he landed he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and was knocked out instantly.

"Shadow! No...!" Amy shouts out with a scared look upon her face.

"You leave Shadow alone! Now!" I shout at Eggman angrily.

"Sorry... But no! You see... I need him for my plan to conquer this world and well... To do that I'll need to wipe out his memory permanently." Eggman replies maniacally with a sinister smile on his face.

"Your crazy! Now, let me go!" I shouted, while wriggling in the robots clutches.

Eggman didn't even think to ponder over this for her knew that he needed them as bait to get his hands on those precious emeralds. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until that annoying little fox gives me those Chaos Emeralds. Until then you'll just have to wait in your cell. Bye for now." He then floats away again in his circular hovering chair.

**

* * *

****Meanwhile...**

Sonic finds himself in some beautiful world unknown to him.

"Wow! I must be dead. This place is unbelievable!" Sonic thinks to himself, amazed at the sight before him. There were open fields beyond the eye could see, and blue skies stretched throughout the land. He then noticed that what he now stood on wasn't land but a white puffy cloud. It was definitely a sight to behold but something was missing. Actually, it was someone.

Then, an angelic voice from somewhere says, "Sonic... You must go back to your world. Your friends are still in trouble."

"Hey! Who said that?" Sonic asked aloud looking around to where the voice came from. He was a bit confused as well. Then, out of nowhere, a beautiful glowing purple female hedgehog appears out of nowhere and lands beside Sonic.

The mysterious woman then answers his question and introduces herself. "My name is Adrianna and I am the head angel of this paradise you see before you." She then continues with what she said to begin with. "You must go back Sonic. Your friends are in danger and you are needed back home. You seek love back on your planet and serve a much bigger purpose there, so it is decided that you go back."

Sonic is shocked at what she just said and asks, "You mean... I can see Amy again?"

Adrianna smiles at this and says, "Yes. Now go!" And with a wave of her hand, she makes Sonic's soul float back down to planet Mobius.

**

* * *

****Tails' Workshop**

"Knuckles! Come quick! Your not gonna believe this but Sonic... He's... Alive!" Tails quickly calls to him.

"Wha... What? But how?" Knuckles asked, quite shocked from hearing this.

"I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are." Tails answered back truthfully.

Tails walks back to Sonic. Then Sonic starts to wake up.

"Hey...Tails..." Sonic says weakly.

"Sonic!" Tails runs up to Sonic and hugs him. "We all thought you were gone." Tails sadly adds.

Sonic then sits up all the way and pats him on the back while saying, "Hey buddy. It's okay. I'm here now." After reassuring Tails, he then adds, "But we need to help save Amy and Caroline." "Tails? What exactly happened while I was gone?" Sonic asks Tails, a bit worried about what befell his other friends.

Tails then tells Sonic all of what Eggman demanded them to do if they ever wanted to see their friends alive again.

Sonic is angered by this but then stands up confidently and says, "Well... Then there's no time to lose! Lets grab those Chaos Emeralds and go!"

Knuckles then walks in and says, "Hey! Don't forget about me too!"

**

* * *

****Meanwhile... **

Shadow wakes up to find himself in a closed capsule with metal bands clasped around his wrists and ankles. He struggles to get free but can't. _'Damn! I can't break free! He better not of hurt Amy or Caroline!'_ Shadow angrily thought in his mind.

Eggman notices his struggle to free himself and so couldn't help but smirk. "Trying to escape? Well, you can't!" He states triumphantly.

"Where are they?" Shadow angrily asks while slightly growling in the process.

"Oh... They'll be fine. For now...Unless of course that fox takes too long."

Shadow gets even angrier by this comment and says, "You better not hurt either or them or you'll be sorry!"

"Sorry... But I can't guarantee that I won't. Now... How about we erase that memory of yours agan?" Eggman happily points out.

"I don't care what you do to me, just as long as you promise not to hurt my friends!" Shadow spat back.

"I can't make any promises if you lose your memory. And this time I'll make sure nothing can bring you memory back! Mwahahaha!" And with that, he flicks a switch and Shadow then feels a sharp pain in his head, causing him to pass out.

**

* * *

****Oh no! Not again! Now what can Amy and I do to put a spark to his memory? Will we even make it out okay? Can Sonic stop Eggman from conquering the world or is it too late? Find out next in "The Adventures of Caroline (Me!) & Shadow!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello! SexyShadowGirl here again! I hope everyone whose reading this has enjoyed the story so far. If not, please let me know how I can make it better. Your feedback always counts. Also, I'm sorry again for not updating in a while. I always seem to get caught up in something...(rolls eyes) I'm here now though, so no worries. If you think that this chapter is kinda short, then you're right. I don't know why I made it this short but I did. I'll post the next one as well though, so you won't have to wait a long time again. _**

**_One more thing. All the characters in this fic, excluding Caroline (me) belong to SEGA. Enjoy!:)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Shadow wakes up to find himself in some sort of laboratory. When he tries to get up he grabs his head in pain. "Agh…Why does my head hurt so much and where am I? I can't even remember who I am." Shadow thought to himself while rubbing his head.

"Why hello Shadow." Eggman calmly and slowly says, noticing Shadow finally woke up.

"Who are you?" Shadow asks.

"You don't remember? Well… Your one of my creations." Eggman lied.

"What?" Shadow asked disbelievingly.

"Yes… And you were just about to get rid of two annoying friends of this Sonic character, whom you destroyed. Well… That is, if Sonic's fox friend Tails doesn't come in time with those Chaos Emeralds." Eggman pointed out happily. Maybe a little too happy. He still couldn't believe his greatest enemy was finally taken care of.

"What do you want me to do?" Shadow questions once again.

"Go make sure that Tails is a good boy and does as he says. Otherwise, you can kill the two hostages in the prison cell. Now go!" Eggman ordered.

"As you wish!" Shadow then Chaos Control's to Tails' workshop.

**Meanwhile... At Tails' workshop**

"Huh? What was that?" Tails asked more so to himself than to Sonic.

"What was what?" Sonic asked back. Then Sonic notices a dark shadow coming towards them. It was none other than Shadow.

"Hand over the Chaos Emeralds now and you friends will be spared." Shadow orders.

Sonic questions this though. "And how do I know your not lying?"

"If you want your friends to die, then so be it! Chaos…" Shadow was about to finish, but Sonic quickly stopped him.

"No! Wait!" Sonic shouts out. "Okay…I"ll give you the emeralds. Just let Amy and Caroline go." Sonic adds calmly. He didn't want to lose his friends because of his actions, so he had to give in. There was no choice.

"I see you've come to your senses. Now… Follow me if you want to see your friends again." Shadow doesn't even glance back for a second. Right after he says that, he starts walking towards the door.

Tails then glances at Sonic and whispers, "Sonic… I don't trust him."

"We don't have much of a choice Tails." Sonic sadly answers back. He knew what would happen if they didn't listen, and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I guess your right." Tails then glances down. He was mad at himself for not being able to think of anything else they could do.

Shadow walks back to them and says, in an impatient tone, "Well… Are you coming or not!?"

"Okay! Okay! We're coming!" Sonic quickly answers back.

And with that, Sonic and Tails are lead to their doom. Even though they would be saving their friends in the process, they would lose the Emeralds and therefore Eggman would win. There would still be a chance of winning however if they could just get through to Shadow.

**_

* * *

_****_What are Eggman's plans for world domination this time? Find out in the next part of this ShadCaroline story (opps… Did I just say that aloud? Oh well…XD)!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_And here's chapter eight! What did I tell you? I was going to post both chappie's today and I did. Yayz!:) Finally...(rolls eyes) I'm glad I posted both of these and I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. Once again, all the characters belong to SEGA except for me!xD Please read and review. Bya!;)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Back at Eggman's base, things weren't looking to good for me and Amy. Although, Amy seemed to be in worse shape than me. I kept trying to ignore it though, since I was only thinking about Shadow.

"I hope Shadow's alright." I say, worried as to what Eggman did to him now. I then look towards Amy only to see her crying once again. "Amy… Please stop crying. You shouldn't be like this. There's nothing you could've done to stop Sonic's death. I'm to blame, not you." I then look down sadly as I say this.

Amy just laughs at this, even with tears still streaming down her eyes. "No… It's my fault. I should've stayed put but I was too jealous of you and Sonic."

"What?!" I asked, shocked that she'd be jealous of me.

"Yeah… I know. It's stupid." Amy answers back, embarrassed that she even told me this.

I just smile and shake my head. "No. It's okay. I was being kind of rude to you anyway." I then think about Sonic. "If only Sonic was still here." I said softly, almost in a whisper.

Right after I said that, it was as if my wish came true, because speeding up to us was none other than Sonic.

"Amy! Caroline! Are you okay?" He asks. It sounded like he was really worried about us.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him. "Sa…Sonic?!" She questions while stuttering a little. _'It can't be...'_ She thought to herself. "Is it really you?" Amy asks him.

"Of coarse it's me!" Sonic couldn't help but smile as he said this.

Amy still questions him though. "But…But how?"

"I'll tell you later." Sonic then gets serious and says, "Right now I need to get ya out of here! Now stand back you two!" Sonic then breaks through the bars of the cell by using his spin dash. Amy comes out and runs towards Sonic. She then hugs him to death, as always.

"Oh…Sonic! What would I do without you!" She was now in tears, for she couldn't believe he came back. Amy thought he was gone forever, but now he was here. It was just too much for the young rose hedgehog to handle in one day.

Sonic then answers back, while trying to breathe in between getting the life squeezed out of him. "Not sure Ames. But I'm just glad to see that your okay."

I then interrupt their precious moment and say, "Don't you think we should get out of here before anything else happens?" I inquire. I knew they seemed to love each other, no matter how crazy their relationship was, but at the same time I also knew that we needed to leave.

Sonic then glances at me and gives his trademark grin with a thumbs up. He then answers back and says, "Right! Lets go! Amy Caroline! Gran hold of me!"

And off we go. Only problem is that Sonic had to give up the Chaos Emeralds to save us, but he never mentioned that part yet. Once we get back to Tails' house, I finally ask, "So where's Shadow?"

"He's back at Eggman's base…" Sonic glances down sadly. "And… He has all the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic admitted a bit hesitantly.

"So then you did give up the Emeralds. I'm such a nuisance! I should of stayed home! It's all my fault!" I then start crying.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault." Sonic says as he pats me on the back. He tries to smile at me, but then notices that I won't stop crying.

"But if it wasn't for me then Shadow would never of gotten his memory erased in the first place." I said in between sobs.

Sonic just smiles at this and says, "It'll all turn out all right in the end, you'll see."

"I guess…" But I'm still looking down at the ground with tears still falling down my face.

Sonic notices my lack of confidence and says, "I'll make sure Eggman never wins and that's a promise! So don't worry!"

I was still unsure however. "But what about Shadow? If you gave him all the emeralds, then how can you even have a chance of beating him?"

"I have to try." Sonic answers confidently.

Amy then butts into our conversation and is angered that Sonic would even think of battling Shadow after what happened. "Sonic… You can't do this! I don't want to lose you again!" She then started crying for she knew it was a hopeless attempt to stop Shadow.

"But if I don't then who will?" Sonic asked her.

Amy didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Now that Shadow was being controlled by Eggman, their only hope of beating him would be Sonic. So, she just kept to herself and didn't say anything.

I decided to talk to Sonic instead, however, and said, "Well, if your going back to Eggman's base then I'm coming with. Someone's gotta talk some sense into Shadow."

Sonic didn't agree with this though. "There's no way your going! If someone's going to get hurt then it'll have to be me."

"You don't understand, do you? I love Shadow more than anything in the world! I have to go no matter what!"

After I said those words, Sonic knew there was no point in arguing. I had my mind set on getting Shadow out of this mess, and nothing would make me back down. So he simply agreed and said, "Well… Okay…"

Then Amy walked up to him and said, "Well if she's going then I'm going to!"

"You can count me in as well Sonic!" Tails happily stated.

Knuckles then walks into the room that they were all standing in.

"Don't forget about me!" He announced proudly.

Sonic couldn't help but smile at all the confidence and kindness his friends had. "Alright then! Let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Sad Realization & Shocking Discovery

_**At Eggman's base...**_

"Well… It looks like they think they have a chance to win." Eggman laughed at this display of heroes running towards his base. He was watching them from one of his robotic cameras that he sent to track them down. "I'll show them!" He said proudly. Eggman then looks towards Shadow and says, "Shadow! Take care of those miserable fools!"

"Yes doctor!" Shadow answered back almost robotically.

Right after he says that, we then show up at Eggman's base and are about to go in when Shadow appears right in front of us. "And where do you think your going?!" He asks darkly.

Without even thinking I then run up to Shadow and hug him.

"I don't care if you don't remember me! I still love you!" I shout out truthfully.

Shadow however, doesn't care about me, for his memories were erased from him permanently.

"Let go of me! Who are you?" Shadow pushes me off of him and just glares at me. "I asked you a question! Now answer or else!" Shadow shouted angrily.

"Sha… Shadow…" My eyes start to tear up.

Everyone's just staring at me and Shadow until Sonic finally gets up to make his move. "Shadow… Leave her alone! Don't you recognize your own friends?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was sent to destroy you! There's no way you're my friends!" Shadow said with his anger rising even more.

"Shadow… Please… Come to your senses!" I pleaded to him. "You've just got to remember!"

Shadow just glares at me once again and angrily says, "What's there to remember?! All I came here for was to destroy you all and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Shadow then moves up to me and is ready to strike when Sonic then runs up to me. "I said… Leave her alone! And I mean it!" Sonic shouted defensively while blocking me from harm.

"Very well then… I'll just get rid of you first! Chaos Control!" Shadow shouts out.

I look towards Sonic with a worried expression on my face and say, "Sonic! Be careful!"

"Don't worry!" He answered back. "Just get out of here while you still can!" He said this as if it was an order, but I would not move from where I was standing. I wasn't leaving, not without Shadow.

Right after he said that, Shadow then appeared behind Sonic and kicked him right in the middle of his back, causing Sonic to fall down in pain. Amy noticed this and came running to his side. "Sonic!" She cried out. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm… Fine…" Sonic answers weakly.

Amy was now in tears. However, once she notices Shadow walking towards her, her composure changes to that of anger. "Shadow…! You stop this right now!" She shouted out. Shadow didn't even bother to respond though. He just kept walking right up to Amy and hit her so hard that she passed out.

I couldn't stand this any longer. "Shadow… Stop it! Stop this now! Leave them alone!" I cried.

"I've had about enough of you!" Shadow shouted angrily. He then zooms right towards me, jumps into the air and shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

I then scream in pain and fall to the ground. Shadow then quickly turns back to normal after he realized what he just did. "Oh no…! What have I done?!" He then rushes to my side and tries shaking me but I don't get up. 'No…She…Can't…Be…' Shadow thought to himself sadly. 'Wake up! Please!' Shadow screamed inside his head. It was no use though. He was too late.

Sonic and the others then walk up to Shadow. "Is…is…she…okay?" Sonic asked, dreading the answer.

"She…she's gone." Shadow then glances down at me again and puts his hand into a fist.

"Eggman will pay for this!" Shadow then rushes back into Eggman's base.

-

"How could Eggman make Shadow do such a thing?!" Amy asked sadly. "It's not fair! What did she ever do to him?!" Amy said angrily.

"I don't know." Sonic simply says. "But…I think we should go help Shadow out in case Eggman tries brainwashing him again."  
-

_**Meanwhile… At Eggman's base...**_

Shadow enters the base and is running at the speed of sound, searching for the whereabouts of the Doctor. He then spots a large room in the middle of the base, which looked very suspicious. 'This must be it! Here I come Eggman! Your not getting away from me this time!' He then dashes in the room, but to his surprise, finds it empty. "Damn it! Where are you Eggman?!" Shadow shouts out angrily, while trying not to be too loud. But it was too late, for he was already heard by Eggman.

"Why Shadow…Back so soon, huh?" Eggman asks.

Shadow then turns around to see that Eggmans standing up above in one of his hangers with glass surrounding it. He glares at the darkly menacingly and says, "I came here for a showdown. So if your planning on using me, then think again!"

"Whoa now…! Calm down Shadow! It's not my fault that little brat got in the way!" Eggman replied, trying to calm down. It only made it worse however. "What did you say?!" Shadow shouted out, now filled with rage.

"Now now Shadow… Be reasonable." Eggman said, a bit frightened as to what the dark hedgehog might do.

Shadow had had about enough of this. He wanted the doctor dead and he wanted him dead right now. "Sorry doctor… It's too late for that now!" Shadow then formed a bright crimson aura around his body and charged towards him. "Goodbye doctor." And with those words said, Eggman was then knocked to the ground dead. The black and read hedgehog then used Chaos Control and disappeared without a trace. He then returned to the body of his dear friend Caroline (me!).

While Shadow returned to Caroline, Amy and Sonic had now arrived to Eggman's base. What they found there though, disturbed them very much. Amy screamed out in shock, while Sonic held her close, covering her eyes from the very sight. Sonic never actually believed that Shadow would ever kill Eggman, but after seeing this, he'd believe just about anything. After seeing this dreadful sight, Sonic led Amy out of the lab and headed out of the base.

Once out, Sonic decides to search of Shadow. Amy also wanted to come with, even though Sonic wouldn't agree. He was afraid she might get hurt, since Shadow already lost all patience with the doctor.

Amy then asked Sonic an important question. Her facial features showing a worried expression. "Sonic, do you think Shadow's going to be alright?"

"I don't know…" Sonic answered back, while drifting in his thoughts. 'I don't think he'll ever get over Caroline's death. She was just as important to him as Maria was. Maybe even more. Poor guy…' Sonic thought sadly to himself. "Amy… I think it's time we find Shadow, what do ya say?"

"Of course, Sonic…" Amy replied back, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, but failing terribly.

And with that much said they were off to find their dark and crimson friend.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Meanwhile… Back with me & Shadow…**_

Shadow is standing over my body, wishing he had never brought me here in the first place and that we never should've met. _'Why? Why did you remind me so much of Maria?'_ He couldn't stand it anymore. All this anger he held inside was about to burst. And it did, except in the most unexpected way he thought would never happen.

He burst in tears and knelt by my side. He was bent, facing down, trying to hold back these tears, but failing miserably. These tears held not only sadness, but also anger, regret, and frustration. The ebony and crimson hedgehog just wanted it all to go away but it became hopeless. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to die, to never exist, and to never feel anymore. Shadow then, without hesitation, formed a Chaos spear in the palm of his hand.

Right when he was about to hit himself with it, a familiar figure showed up and runs right into Shadow before he could even try. His Chaos spear was then flung into some other direction and vanished into thin air. Shadow then turns around to see none other than Sonic the hedgehog. Now, if he was ever angry with him before, he was now outraged. The dark hedgehog wanted all this pain to end, but because of that cocky blue hedgehog, it wouldn't be as easy as he expected. Shadow then angrily says, "What did you do that for?"

"What do you mean Shadow? I was saving your life!" Sonic answered back much louder than he'd expected. Tension started growing between the two.

Once Amy walked in between the two hedgie's, she noticed this and wasn't too happy with either of them. "Would you two stop it with the death glares! And Shadow… Apologize to Sonic. Whatever happened, you should be happy he saved your life in the first place!" She then turned to Sonic and asked, "What exactly did happen, Sonic?" Amy held a confused expression on her face and rose her brow slightly.

Sonic wasn't exactly sure if he should answer, but decided to tell her anyway. Right when he was about to move his mouth to speak though, Shadow quickly stopped him abruptly. Shadow then glances at Amy and decides to tell her. "Amy… I… It's because I didn't want to be saved." He sadly answered back. The black and crimson hedgehog wasn't the least bit happy with telling Amy something like this, but it was the truth and he knew she'd get it out of him sooner or later.

"You…you what?!" Amy asked, growing a bit tense. "What do you mean Shadow?" She asked, utterly confused and not to mention worried.

"Amy! He tried to kill himself! Okay!" Sonic answered back a bit too harsh for the usually happy and peppy pink hedgehog. He realized too late however, for his girlfriend to be was crying her heart out after hearing that her friend Shadow tried to end his life forever. She was also crying because of the harsh tone of his words as well.

"Amy…" Sonic silently said to himself. He then runs to her side and tries to comfort her, but she just pushes him away. "Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Amy then dries her eyes and looks back towards her blue hero. "It's okay Sonic." She sweetly answers back. "I was just surprised, that's all." Amy then turns to face Shadow and calmly walks towards him. She notices that he's hunched up hugging his knees, and was slightly shaking. "Shadow…Shadow, are you okay?" A closer look showed that the dark and serious hedgehog was actually crying. She tried to shake him a little but he wouldn't budge. All he could think of were two of his closest friends. Yes, he may have kept his promise to Maria, but what of his new friend Caroline? He never mentioned that he promised to keep her safe and yet he felt it was his duty. And now she was gone and it was all because of himself.

"Shadow… Please don't cry." A familiar voice was heard all around Shadow.

"K…K…Caroline?" Shadow asks aloud, without even realizing it.

"Yes, it's me Shadow." I calmly answer back.

"But…But how?" He questions again.

"I'm not alive if that's what your thinking." I sadly replied.

"Oh…" He said, the awful feeling coming back once again. Then, without hesitation he says, "I'm sorry Caroline. I… I couldn't protect you…"

"It's okay Shadow. It wasn't your fault." I kindly answered back. I was hoping to ease his pain, but it didn't seem to be working, for Shadow was still sulking.

"But it was to my fault! If I hadn't of brought you here in the first place then you'd still be here."

I couldn't help but smile as he mentioned that last part. "If it wasn't for you then I never would've had this much fun and excitement in my life. It's thanks to you that I'm happy. Now, if you really want me back then all you have to do is bring all seven Chaos emeralds together."

"But how could that possibly work?" Shadow asks, quite puzzled. "The Chaos emeralds can't bring the dead back to life, can they?" He thought he would get his answer but it never came back, for I was gone before he could even stop it from happening. So, he decided to follow my directions and try to figure out how exactly this would work.

While he was busy pondering this, both Amy and Sonic walked up to him with worried expressions on their faces. "Hey Shads, are you gonna be alright? Cause we heard you talking to yourself and you were acting as if Caroline was here, and well…She's not here with us anymore."

Shadow just glared at him, knowing every word of it was a lie. He knew for a fact that her spirit was still there. All he needed to do was bring forth the emeralds and place them around her body. Then all he'd have to do is hope for a miracle to happen and maybe, just maybe, Caroline would come back to life. Shadow then remembered that Sonic was looking straight at him with that same worried glance on his face. "I'm not crazy, if that's what your thinking Sonic." Shadow said with a little anger in his voice. "I know I saw her. Now all I need to do is to use the seven Chaos emeralds to bring her back to life, and no one's going to tell me otherwise!" Shadow didn't care what Sonic thought anymore. All he cared about was bringing his friend back to life. He knew it was a crazy attempt but he had to try.

Sonic figured that Shadow would do this with or without his consent, so he just stood there waiting to see if such a miracle could possibly happen. Huddled next to him was the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose. She was worried about Shadow's actions as well, but didn't know what to do. So all they did was wait for the outcome of this clearly hopeless attempt.

Shadow however, had a determined look on his face. He knew he had to try, so one by one he brought forth each Chaos emerald and placed them around my body. _'Please work.'_ Shadow thought to himself sadly, hoping that this attempt to bring her back to life would work. He then walked up close to my side, closed his eyes, and summoned the Chaos emeralds. "Chaos emeralds, please lend me your powers to bring back this lost soul, for she is dear to me. I already lost Maria, please… Don't let the same fate befall this young girl before me." And with that last statement, a tear slowly dripped down his face, plummeting down onto the girl that was known to him as Caroline.

She was the one that stayed by his side no matter what happened. She was with him even when he lost all control over himself. And for that, he owed her his life. Shadow was willing to do everything and anything to bring her back. He quickly rose from the ground and opened his eyes in hope that she'd return to him. Unfortunately, I still lay in the same motionless position.

Shadow couldn't hold in his feelings any longer, and so started to cry once again. While lost in his thoughts of sadness, anger, and despair, he was unable to see what would happen at this very moment.

Sonic was the first to notice and said, "Shadow…Look!" At first Shadow ignored the annoyingly blue hedgehog, but after being blinded by a piercing white light, his composure changed completely.

"Wha…Wha…What?!" He couldn't believe his eyes! For standing right in front of him was the same brown haired and hazel eyed girl who was lying motionless upon the grassy land of Mobius.

"Hello Shadow." I said happily. "I told you using the Chaos Emeralds would work. Now…Thanks to you, I'm alive."

Shadow just stood there as if in a trance. He was still shocked at the fact that using the emeralds would even work on someone like Caroline. Usually the emeralds would only react on someone like him or Sonic, but this time it worked for me as well. Shadow was utterly confused but at the same time happy with this miracle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay Peeps! Here's the next and Final Chappie of The Adventures of Me & Shadow, but don't think it ends here.:) There's still the epilouge to add to this and also look out for the sequel. That is... If anyone's enjoying this. It seems like I'm not getting for many readers for this and I'm kinda sad about it, but have been trying to ignore it. If no one wants to read this, then I won't blame you. At least I know that I enjoyed writing this and have really improved on my writing skills since I started. It also goes to show that if I can write just about anything, if I put my mind to it. It may not seem all that great to read for others, but I'm happy to know that I've been writing stories. Just hope I can focus more a making new characters so that I'll be able to show what I've written to others. Not that I can't show these stories I've written, but I really think I could do even better. **

**Anyway... I'm sure many of you don't want to hear me ranting about stuff, so I hope all of you who have been reading this we'll end this chapter. If not, feel free to leave me any comments you have for improvement, cause I'm open to it. Please don't say anything about the fact that it's absurd and annoying to have me as a character in this story though. Cause I already know that it's weird. I just think I improved a lot on my writing skills in this story (well... in the second half of it anyway...), so I just had to post it. Alright... Enough said. Enjoy! Read! Reply! All that jazz. ;)**

**And as always... All the characters in this story belong to SEGA, except for me.xD**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Happiness Never Lasts Forever, But Love Always Remains**

Instead of the usual glum look on his face, he held a huge bright smile. For the first time in his entire life, he was happy. He felt like running up to me and giving me the biggest hug in the world. However, he kept his composure and just smiled at me.

From where I was standing, I could tell that he was blushing madly at me. _'Why is he looking at me that way? Is there something more?'_ I just couldn't quite figure this guy out. Here he was, just staring me down, not saying a single word. Then it quickly struck me by surprise. _'He likes me, doesn't he?'_ I was so overjoyed by this that I completely forgot about Shadow's constant stare.

Shadow stopped smiling for what seemed like forever, and decided to walk up to me. _'What is it about her that makes me feel this way?'_ Shadow asked himself while deep in thought. _'I don't love her, do I?'_ Now he was really unsure about his thoughts. I mean sure he was extremely close to his friend Maria, but this was different. Maria was like a sister to him. This love was much different than the way he loved Maria. _'I can't!'_ He thought sadly, quickly stopping himself from thinking about me any further. _'I'm a hedgehog and she's a human. Get it straight Shadow! You can't love her!'_ But right after he thought that he felt that strange sensation take over him once more. _'But I do…'_ He thought in the most caring way ever. Shadow then quickly ran up to my side and surprised me greatly once our lips touched.

I was so surprised by his sudden actions that I couldn't help but pull away. I liked it and savored it for a mere second, but I knew this could never be. It just wasn't normal for a human girl to love a hedgehog, even if he was dark and handsome… I then couldn't stop thinking about him again once those words entered my mind. _'What am I thinking? Snap out of it Caroline!'_ I spat back at myself. _'Besides… I can't stay here forever, can I?'_ Now that I thought about it, I began to cry. Even though I was brought back to life and I did have feelings for Shadow, I'd eventually have to go home, right…? I hated that fact that I even brought it up, but now the thought lingered there and it wouldn't go away. Like so many other things that bothered me, this bothered me the most. _'I don't want to leave! I'm staying right here!_' I thought to myself childishly while crying my eyes out. I tried to hide my sadness, but it proved to be a miserable attempt.

While I was thinking and sobbing at the same time, Shadow noticed the tension starting to build up inside of me. Besides the tears, he noticed me shaking. _'What was she thinking? Did I go too far?'_ He thought, desperately thinking for an answer. Shadow couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Caroline…?" He asked softly. No answer could be heard from my mouth. The only thing that became audible were the sounds of sniffles. "Caroline, is everything alright?" He asked once again in a soft tone of voice, except with much more concern.

I pondered on these words for a few seconds, and finally yelled back, "Do I look fine to you?!" "You just kissed me? What do you think?" I inquired a bit too harshly and at the same time sarcastically.

"I'm sorry… But I thought you loved me. You did say that you know." Shadow pointed out in a kind manner, unlike my harsh tone of voice.

"I do love you Shadow. But…" I quickly stopped abruptly for I didn't want to think about it again. All the thoughts came rushing back however. And once again, I was sobbing continuously.

Shadow noticed this and grew even more concerned. "Caroline… Please… Just tell me." Shadow then walked right back up to me and put his arms around my throbbing shoulders. "I love you…"

That did it! I couldn't stand it any longer. "Oh Shadow…!" I then embrace him in a tight hug and fall right to my knees, drowning in my tears. "What do I do? What do I do?" I kept asking myself out loud, over and over again. I wanted to stay with him, but at the same time I knew that I needed to go home. It just didn't seem right to stay here, especially because my parents were probably worried sick about me. I mean… I never left a note or anything. I have to go back. If not for me, then for my parents sake. Me and Shadow just couldn't be together. Or could we? Agh…! I'm so confused! '_Shadow…! Help me…!'_

Shadow then turns to me at that very moment, and senses that something's up. "Hey… Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong? I mean… Besides the fact that I kissed you, there's something else that's bothering you, isn't there?" Shadow questioned me. He blushed little when he mentioned kissing me, but other than that, he was most definitely held a concerned gaze towards me.

"Okay… I guess…" I answered back with as little enthusiasm as possible. " The thing is… I can't stay here with you. I have to go home. But… But then there's something holding me back!" I then paused for a few seconds before asking, "What should I do Shadow?"

Shadow wasn't sure how to answer this so he truthfully answered by saying, "I honestly don't know myself." The midnight colored hedgehog was a little embarrassed by his answer, but showed no sign of it as he spoke.

A blue figure then comes walking towards us and it turns out that it's none other than Sonic the hedgehog. Amy was following him close behind, her hand intertwined with his. For once I was beginning to wonder if they've actually been having a relationship with each other. My thoughts drifted back to my current situation however, and I started crying once again.

Sonic quickly lets go of Amy's tight grip on his hand, and rushes right up to my side. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked in a concerned tone.

"N-nothing…" I tried to dry my tears but it didn't seem to help much. They just wouldn't stop pouring down my face no matter how hard I tried.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Sonic pointed out while slightly smiling.

Right after he said that I quickly threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. Sonic was a little tense at first but then realized that this was probably the best way to deal with whatever problems I had. "Hey it's okay." Sonic tried to calm me down by patting me on the back. He could tell that I was still crying and wanted to comfort me in the best way possible.

Shadow seemed to look a little jealous at this display, but still kept his cool composure. _'Maybe I'm just making it worse for her?'_ He thought to himself sadly. The crimson eyed hedgehog knew that I loved him, but at the same time knew that it must've been unbearable for me to gaze upon him. That seemed to be the only reason Shadow held back from threatening Sonic in any way possible.

* * *

Once I stopped crying, I lifted my head up and looked in Shadow's direction. The only problem was that he wasn't there. This shocked me greatly. _'Where would he go?'_ I thought sadly. 

Knowing that he was gone, I got out of my tight embrace and walked through the grassy fields surrounding us. I tried calling out his name, but all that I heard was silence.

It just didn't make any sense. Why would he leave me? I thought he cared

I then realized that maybe this really was a false love. Maybe we weren't meant to be. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving, but it seemed like the best choice for now.

* * *

Meanwhile… With Shadow… 

An ebony and crimson hedgehog was speeding through a field and headed towards a dark and secluded forest.

'_Was this really the right thing to do?' _The dark hedgehog wasn't quite sure anymore. He kept thinking the same thoughts over and over again.

_Do I really love her, or does she just make all the pain go away?_

_What if she chooses to leave?_

_But if she stays, how could their relationship possibly work out?_

Nothing seemed to be making any sense to Shadow. It was a new feeling to him and he wasn't sure what to do. Sure… He loved his dear friend Maria, but that was a different kind of love. They were more like a brother and sister. But Caroline…Well…This was an entirely different story.

He had fallen for this young brunette, whether he liked it or not. Caroline may be a human, but that never stopped him before.

The question now was, 'Should he go back with her if she leaves, or stay here without her?' Shadow had a decision to make and therefore needed to talk it out with his love first.

-

'Oh Shadow… You just can't stay in one place, can you?' I thought to myself with a sigh. I then got up from my spot under a big tree, and started walking out of the dark forest I ended up in. It was then that I spotted a dark figure headed towards me, and recognized it immediately. It was Shadow! I quickly ran to his side and put my arms around his waist. I then looked up to him, gazing into his mysterious crimson eyes. "I'm glad I finally found you Shadow. There's something I need to tell you."

"I know… That's why I came back. But I also came back to tell you something as well." The ebony and crimson hedgehog answered sincerely.

"Really?" I asked. I was a bit surprised that the both of us had something to say, but I just shrugged it off and smiled. "So… What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked curiously.

Shadow slightly blushed at my actions and hesitantly said, "Well… I…"

'_C'mon Shadow! Just say it!' _

"I wanted you to know that no matter what decision you make, I'll remain by your side. Even if you go back to your world, I'll still go with you." Shadow couldn't believe he just said that but he did. He trully meant it too. He was in love with this brunette and would remain by her side even if it meant leaving this adventurous world. He'd do anything to keep her happy. Shadow wouldn't fail another person who is dear to him.

I couldn't believe what he just said. I was so shocked that my jaw practicly dropped. "Do you really mean that Sahdow?" I asked the mysteriously dark hedgehog in a sweet tone of voice.

"Of course I do. Would I ever lie?" Shadow held a soft gaze. One that I just couldn't deny. Shadow really was a caring person, deep down. That's why I love him, and I always would. I then smiled and said, "Of course not Shadow. But just promise me that you'll never leave me, okay?" I kept a steady gaze on the dark colred hedgehog and it remained that way until he shocked me by firmly grabbing my hand.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. Anything at all."

We were now standing so close together that it was as if we were one. Then, without the least bit of hesitation, we shared the most wonderful kiss than ever before. It seemed to last for decades, when it was really only 30 seconds. Kissing always seems to do that to you, when your in love. And so… Are focus was now brought towards each other and what we would do to keep it that way for all eternity. It didn't matter that he was a black and red hedgehog known as the Ultimate Lifeform, and that I was an ordinary teenage girl. All that mattered was that we had each other, and would always be lifting the other's spirits. Shadow would no longer be a wandering rogue searching for his peace and tranquility, and I would no longer be searching for the love of my life. Why you may ask? Well… It's quite simple really… We found each other. And together, nothing would come between us. Or so we thought…

**The End**


	12. Epilogue

**I said I'd write it, and here it is!:) Hope you all enjoy this final part to The Adventures of Me & Shadow. Now I'm off to check more messages on DA! Seeya!;) Oh... And one more thing... **

**All Characters in this chappie belong to SEGA, except for Caroline (a.k.a. Me xD)**

**Don't forget to reply.;)**

**_SexyShadowGirl_**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_I remember that day so clearly that it was as if I was there, even though I really wasn't…_

Right after both Shadow and I solved our little dilemma, we noticed two figures in the distance. One was pink and the other was blue. I knew who they were right away. It was Amy and Sonic. _'Were they spying on us the entire time?'_ I thought while blushing slightly. I then looked towards Shadow and noticed that he wasn't by my side anymore. I then realized that he must've realized what Sonic and Amy were doing and I couldn't help but smile. _'What's my angsty hedgehog up to now?' _I thought while rolling my eyes and shaking my head. Shadow then appeared in front of Sonic and scares the crap out of him. The look on Sonic's face was all I needed to start laughing uncontrollably.

Shadow however, was not laughing, but instead glared at Sonic darkly and said, "What were you doing, faker?" even though he already knew the answer.

"N-nothing Shads…" Sonic stuttered. He then completely changed his composure to a friendly one and said, "We just happened to find you at just the right time." The blue hedgehog grinned at his statement, and then winked at Shadow, which made the black and red streaked hedgehog even angrier.

"Well Sonic…" Shadow started to say as his eyes glowed in fury. "You happened to come at the wrong time." He finished darkly. The ebony hedgehog then wrapped his gloved hand around Sonic's neck and said, "I'll let this go just once but next time you won't be so lucky." Shadow then released his tight grip on the azure hero and started walking back towards me.

Sonic gasped for air right after Shadow let go and couldn't help but smirk to himself. _'Same ol' Shads. Always trying to threaten me.'_ He thought to himself while shaking his head and smirking even more.

Amy walked up to Sonic after what happened, and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine Ames. Stop worrying about me all the time." Sonic reassured her.

The pink colored hedgehog looked at him as if she was unsure, but then sighed and said, "Okay…"

Once Shadow walked up to me I quickly scolded him for what he did. But at the same time, I couldn't help but smirk to myself for his proctiveness over us. He definitely _was_… One of a kind.

Then without even bothering to hesitate or ask, I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace and said, "Are you just showing off or are you always this sexy?"

The crimson eyed hedgehog smiled at this and said, "Hmm… Lets think about that, shall we?" Shadow then acted as if he was pondering on my question, but then smiled once again and said, "I'm sexy?" I then rolled my eyes and said "oh… you!" while pushing pusing him aside. However, Shadow walked right back up to me and pulled me up to his face.

"C'mon… You know you can't resist this!" He then brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately, knowing that I wouldn't hold back. And I of course didn't.

While Amy and Sonic were watching from a distance, Amy couldn't help but bug Sonic about this. "Why won't you do that for me?" Amy asked with a pouty look on her face.

"Uh… Because…Um…" Sonic looked around to see if his friend Tails was nearby, but ran out of luck. The blue hero now became nervous and started sweating profusely. Amy noticed this right away and grinned with pleasure.

"Are you scared Sonic?" Amy inquired while grinning even more.

"Who? _Me_?" Sonic was now sweating uncontrollably and started to back away from Amy.

"Oh no you don't!" Amy then forcefully grabbed him before he had the chance to run away, and pulled him right up to her face. "Now… Where were we? Oh yeah! Why won't you kiss me like that?"

"Because… Because…" _'Oh… Just say it already! You've got nothing to lose! Except for my pride… But it doesn't matter! I love her…'_ "Amy… It's because I'm shy, okay? This is all new to me." Sonic sighed. _'Finally… I admitted it.'_

"Aww… Really Sonic?" Amy couldn't believe it! Even though she already knew he was shy, she would've never expected him to say it. "It's okay Sonic. I never kissed anyone passionately before either. So… We're both new to this."

Sonic couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at the fact that they were both new to this. Although it _was_ obvious. Amy only loved Sonic after all.

So… With that in mind, he put all his worries aside and ended up lip to lip with Amy. After that they wouldn't stop kissing. I knew that Sonic and Amy would finally be together after that moment, and it couldn't have ended any happier. In this case though, happiness doesn't last forever.

-

We ended up getting back to my world by Chaos control of course, but instead of using a real chaos emerald, Shadow ended up using a fake one. He _was _going to use a real one at first, but was then persuaded by Tails to not use it. Tails mentioned that even though Eggman was vanquished it would still be a good idea to leave all seven Chaos emeralds in their world. You never know what might happen.

After deciding to use the fake emerald, it was time to say goodbye.

The first person I said goodbye to was Tails. I gave him the biggest hug I could muster and told him that he was the cutest fox I'd ever know, and not to mention the smartest. He blushed madly at this, which got me to giggle a bit, even though I was sad.

Next, was my dear friend Amy. I knew that the both of us had been through a lot in that short amount of time that we were together, so I gave her an extra long hug and told her that I was gonna miss her very much and that she was the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. Amy couldn't help but tear up as I said that, which made her hug me even more.

I was very breif when I said goodbye to Knuckles and I told him that I was grateful for his help when me and Amy were rescued by him and Tails. I also mentioned that he was one cool guy who happened to be hot as well. This made him blush profusely, might I add. There was no way I couldn't laugh.

Last but not least was Sonic. Out of all the characters, besides Shadow, he was the one I looked forward to meeting the most. No matter how cocky he got at times, I still liked him. Plus, he always seemed to cheer me up, even at the worst times. He was always there to help.

The azure hero smiled kindly at me and gave me his famous thumbs up. After he did that, I couldn't take it any longer. I ran right up to him and put my arms around him in a tight embrace. Then, I started crying uncontrollably.

"Hey… Don't cry." He said in a kind tone of voice. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." He added. The blue hero then paused for a second and said, "Besides… You'll have Shadow with you."

I couldn't help but smile when he said that. "That's true." I then hugged him one last time and said, "Thanks for everything Sonic."

"No prob." Sonic answered with that usual trademark grin of his.

I then remember looking towards Shadow and saying, "Okay Shadow. We can go now."

Shadow then brought forth the fake chaos emerald and shouted Chaos control. Right as we were about to disappear I shouted one final farewell to everyone and then faded away into nothingness (love that word xD).


End file.
